


[podfic] Holmes vs. Harkness

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Crossover, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Holmes vs. Harkness' by <b>coinin</b> read aloud. </p><p>In which Captain Jack gets in a little over his head and is introduced to the myriad joys of bureaucracy, Mycroft is smug, the Guide offers up some helpful advice, John Watson doesn't share, and, in a strange turn of events, Jack doesn't get laid even once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Holmes vs. Harkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holmes vs. Harkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260927) by [coinin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinin/pseuds/coinin). 



  


**Length:** 30mins

**Song Credit:** _What is this Feeling?_ by the Wicked OBC 

**Stream:**

  


**Download:**[Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?a6kte6ahlakpp60) (13MB) || [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?2cooznyjjboo9q9) (17MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> omg, if fic were animals this story would be a unicorn - it is that magical!


End file.
